The Hidden Children
by Reid Phantom
Summary: The Hidden Child Group Talk program: a therapy group for kids who had suffered from child abuse or neglect. Henrik's group featured Elsa Arendelle, Sam Morgan, Rebecca Corona, Melissa DunBroch, Snow Wyte, and one very handsome Jackson Bunnymund. Warnings for child abuse and neglect. Also, fem!Toothless. Hijack March Madness Day 1.


**Day 1: High School AU ~ Pretty self explanatory, Jack and Hiccup are in high school! Or perhaps one of them dropped out. Or maybe you can merge with Day 2 and have one of them already in college. It's up to you!**

I'm not exactly sure where this came from. I was just trying to figure out how I wanted Jack's human/High School!AU back-story to go and **THIS** happened. I've honestly never written something like this before, so if I messed up something, I'm sorry.

Yes, Toothless is a girl in this. If you don't like it, you can bail out now.

**Warnings: **Child abuse and neglect

* * *

Jack had never known his mother. He didn't know her face or her name. She had simply never been in his life. In a way, the same could be said of his father.

Oh, Jack knew his name, Manfred Lunar, and his face. He simply had never shared what other people would call an actual conversation with the man. Manfred was almost never at home, and when he was, he spent his time either in his office or his bedroom. Both were among the long list of places within the manor Jack was not allowed near.

From the time he was born until the age of five, Jack was raised by a slew of nannies, none of which he could match a name to a face and all of which treated him as little more than a job.

Barring the odd "Get away from there" or "Stop that" from the staff, no one had ever taken the time to speak to Jack besides his tutor, a young Miss Emily Jane. Even then, the woman was strict teacher and dedicated all their time together for teaching and forbid any conversation that didn't relate to the lessons.

Jack knew there was something wrong with his life, if only because of television and books, but he saw little he could do to change things. He was not injured (physically, he would be told later) and his father was well off, which meant he could have any and all the material possessions he desired. He always ate well and his doctor (a short, middle aged man that never spoke and simply listened as Jack or one of the staff described what was wrong before writing something, usually either a prescription or instructions for Jack to follow, on a paper and giving it to the staff member before leaving) was immediately called in the moment one of the staff noticed he was sick. He wasn't abused or neglected, just... alone.

* * *

It had just been Henrik and his dad for years. His mother had left when he was four to do some research on the native animals in South America and had never returned. His father had told him she had died... at first.

Henrik had been five when his dad gave him his nickname. "Hiccup," he called him. It had meant he was mistake, a hiccup.

Henrik had been just short of seven when his dad first told him his mom was still alive, she just wasn't going to come back to them. "It's your fault," his father had said. "She would still be here if you weren't such a Hiccup."

Henrik had been eight and a half the first time he had felt the sting of his father's hand, and he knew right away he deserved it and everything that would come after. Because he was a Hiccup.

* * *

Jack is thirteen when it happens. He sneaks out of his room to Jack's Park, a small, fenced off grassy area that is the only part of the yard Jack is allowed in, to watch the stars. It helps him forget everything, if only for a little while.

The boy is shocked when he hears someone enter his park. No one besides the gardeners comes into his park, and they only come in the early morning to cut the grass twice a month. He sits up to see a trio of figures in dark clothes walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asks and when he doesn't get an answer, he jumps to his feet, and runs. The figures overtake him quickly, grabbing his arms and covering his mouth with something before he can yell for help. A sweet smell overwhelms him as everything... fades... away...

When Jack wakes, he is locked up in a dark room. He stays in the room until a woman with black hair and violet eyes comes to get him. Her badge swings from her neck as she wraps her arm around his shoulders and calls out, to her fellow officers he supposes, that she found him.

He's been locked away for just under two weeks, she tells him and he absentmindedly notes that he missed his fourteenth birthday. His tutor had alerted the police when she came in on Monday to find him missing, the officer tells him and he responds that it had been a Friday night when he had been taken.

He sees his kidnappers for the second time as the officer leads him out to her car. Later he'd learn that they worked for Kozmotis Pitchiner, the head of the Pitch Black Corporation or Lunar Industries' main competitor.

The officer, a Detective Tiana North, doesn't bring him home. Apparently during the investigation it was discovered that his dad had received a ransom note from his kidnappers. The note had been found in the trash. According to Detective North, his father claimed he had thought the note was just another one of Jack's pranks.

Jack goes home with the detective. Her and her husband Nicholas, a toy store owner, are friends of the family, or so they say. He's never met any of his father's friends. The dinning room, parlor, sitting room, and ball room that his father had used when company was over along with the wing with the guest rooms were all on the "Do not enter, Jack" list.

He stays with the couple and their daughter for little more than a month before he's taken in by a friend of theirs. The man, E. Aster Bunnymund or just Aster, had been looking into hosting a foster child and Tiana had recommended him to Jack's social worker. The Aussie is grumpy at first, but then he realizes Jack's not just some spoiled rich kid, even if Jack's pranks can be annoying sometimes. He grows to care for and soon adopts the boy.

It is Aster's idea to join the group.

* * *

Henrik is twelve when he meets her.

Ms. Tiamat Nightingale and her young son, Torch, moves in next door to Henrik to get away from her ex. Henrik meets her two months after the move when he accidentally trips her with his skateboard.

The boy's filled with apologies as he helps the woman into her house. She smiles and waves off his apologies. "It was just an accident." Henrik stays for dinner, helping the women prepare the spaghetti when her ankle gets to be too much.

The next day he hears a knock on the door and opens it to find Torch and Tiamat, who asks Henrik if he can babysit while she runs to the store. He quickly becomes her go to babysitter and he's happy to help, even if he secretly worries he'll mess up, like always.

Tiamat is smart though, and she seems to notice things better than most. Like the way Henrik never has friends over or how he's always got some sort of bump or bruise. At first he feeds her the usual lies. "I slipped and fell." "Nothing to worry about." "Pulled a bad move while skateboarding home." "Just me being clumsy." She doesn't except them for long. Instead he gives her half the truth. "I'm being bullied at school." "Yeah, but since the teachers never see them, they can't do anything." "My dad gets upset, but there's nothing he can do about it without making it worse." It's the truth, but the bullies barely ever touch him, they prefer their words.

He's fourteen the day Tiamat comes over to ask him to babysit, only to find the front door half-open and him lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I fell," he tells her halfheartedly. He is sure she can see the fire poker covered in his blood on the floor where his father had thrown it.

The police track down his father to the airport bar. Meanwhile, he is taken to the hospital. His leg was too mangled, they tell him when he wakes from his drug-induced sleep. They had to take it off.

His social worker comes while he's being fitted with his new prosthetic. Tiamat has offered to take him in, the man says. Henrik wants to say no. She's the one that stole his father from him. He doesn't though, because Tiamat is the first person to care for him since his mother left and he doesn't want to loose her. A part of him blames her still, but the other part tells it to shut up.

Once he's cleared from the hospital, Tiamat, Torch, and Henrik move, away from the bullies and memories, to her hometown of Burgess where she has family still. Her cousin Storm is the one that brings up the group.

* * *

"Alright everybody, I think that's enough for today," a woman with wavy red hair called out. The woman was Eve Crood, the founder of the Hidden Child Group Talk program. Once a victim of child abuse, she grew up to be a child psychologist and decided to start a therapy group at her former high school, Dream High, for kids who had suffered from child abuse or neglect. The program quickly grew to include several other junior and high schools near Burgess.

Henrick sighed in relief as he picked up his bag from next to his seat. He stood up and looked over the group.

His group included an eighteen year old, Elsa Arendelle, who had spent most of her life locked into a room in the basement by her parents and suffered severe medical and educational neglect until her sister, who hadn't even known she had existed as her parents insisted the girl in her memories was just an imaginary friend, stumbled upon her while her parents where out. The sisters were near inseparable now. Anna even showed up after every meeting with a batch of homemade cookies for the group.

Next in the group was Sam Morgan, a twelve year old girl who had been physically neglected by her parents until around a year ago when her mother was caught trying to drown her.

Rebecca Corona, a fourteen year old who was always apologizing for everything, sat next to Samara and fiddled with her short brown hair, a recent change from the long blonde style she used to boast. She was a victim of emotional abuse curtsy of her "mother", a woman who had kidnapped her when she was an infant.

Sixteen year old Melissa DunBroch sat across from Henrik. She had been in a similar situation to himself. Though her mom was the one that hit and yelled. Her dad just ignored it.

As for little Snow Wyte to her left, well no one really likes talking about what happened between her and her step-mother.

The last person in the group was also the only other guy in the group and the only other person that went to Dream High with Henrik, the others going to Walt Academy or Dream Middle School in Sam's case. At seventeen Jackson Bunnymund, aka Jack Frost, was the second oldest in the group, just under Elsa. Almost all the girl's in Dream High had a crush on the blue-eyed, white-dyed-haired teen. To bad he was both gay and taken.

"You okay, Henry?" Jack asked, throwing his arm around the sixteen year old.

"Fine," Henrik mumbled. He smiled as he felt lips press against his cheek. He turned his head and was rewarded with a second kiss, this time on the lips.

"Did Tiamat want you straight home today, or can you come over to my house for a bit? Sophie's been wanting to see you."

"I need to get home to watch Torch, but I'm sure Tiamat won't mind you both coming over for a play date."

"Cool," Jack said, pressing a kiss to Henrik's forehead. "And while they're playing, we can *play*." Jack pulled away after pressing another kiss to Henrik's lips. "Let me just call my dad and then we can go pick them up from the center."

* * *

Henrik smiled as he nuzzled Jack's neck. Both Sophie and Torch were passed out on the couch, leaving Jack and Henrik to curl up together and watch tv. The were currently watching some horror movie that Henrik was only half-paying attention to. He chuckled when he felt Jack jump underneath him when the phone started ringing. He ignored his boyfriend's glare and he got up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Nightingale residence."

"Hiccup?"

Henrik froze, both the name and the voice bringing forth visions of things he never wanted to remember.

He was only half-aware that the voice continued speaking or that Jack was calling his name. He began to shake as he felt the phone leave his hand. Jack started to speak to the man on the other side, voice picking up to a yell before he hung up. Henrik only started to come around as he felt strong, but lean arms wrap around him and gently lower him to the floor. He buried himself into Jack's chest and cried.

By the time he pulled away, both Torch and Sophie were awake again. Torch was sitting next to Jack and Henrik on the couch - when they had moved to the couch he wasn't sure - and rubbing his back while Sophie sat perched on the arm on their other side, just watching sadly as the three year old didn't quite understand what was happening.

"It's okay Henry. He can't hurt you. You're safe. I've got you."

Henrik pulled away to kiss Jack, cutting off the older boy's whispered words.

Jack holds the kiss for a moment before pulling away and cupping Henrik's cheek. He looked into green eyes as he asked, "You okay?"

Henrik opened his mouth to say yes, then shook his head no. Jack pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled him back, Henrik's head resting over his heart.

"I love you, Henrik, and so does Tiamat and Torch -"

"And Sophie!" the blonde called, wrapping her arms around Henrik's neck and cutting off her adopted brother. Taking that as a cue, Torch joined in, the five year old awkwardly trying to wrap his arms around all three of them.

"We love you Henry, and we're not going to let anyone hurt you again. Especially not him. I promise," Jack hummed, rubbing his cheek on auburn locks.

"Thanks Jack, and I love you too."

* * *

List of characters and their corresponding names:

Jackson Bunnymund ~ Jack Frost (RotG)

Henrik Haddock ~ Hiccup Haddock (HtTYD)

Emily Jane ~ Emily Jane Pitchiner (Guardians of Childhood)

The doctor ~ Sandman (RotG)

Henrik's dad ~ Stoick the Vast (HtTYD)

Henrik's mother ~ Valka (HtTYD2)

Jack's Kidnappers ~ Nightmares (RotG)

Tiana North ~ Toothiana (RotG)

Tiamat Nightingale ~ Toothless (HtTYD) (Tiamat = a giant she-dragon in Babylonian mythology)

Torch ~ Torch the Typhoomerang (Dreamworks Dragons)

Eve Crood ~ Eep (The Croods)

Elsa and Anna Arendelle ~ Queen Elsa and Princess Anna (Frozen)

Sam Morgan ~ Samara Morgan (The Ring)

Rebecca Corona ~ Rapunzel (Tangled)

Melissa DunBroch ~ Merida (Brave)

Snow Wyte ~ Snow White (and the Seven Dwarfs)


End file.
